The Past And Present
by ImInRuins
Summary: 'Lucy quits' cliche with my own twist. Lucy, easily one of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail, hides her strength under her invisible cloak of safety. Sting and Rogue, childhood friends of hers, knew her from their past, as a mysterious and intriguing mage they met long ago. But what she is really fighting for, is forgiveness for what she's done.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry."

These two words haunted her. Over and over again, spinning in a never-ending spiral of thoughts. It was dark. She must be dreaming.

"I'm sorry."

But it was so cold. Why was it so damned cold? Why was she still burning when she was so cold?

"I'm sorry."

There were screams. Fires. Colapsed buildings. She saw red everywhere.

"I'm sorry!"

Did she do this?

"I'M SORRY!"

A huge breath of air entered her lungs as she bolted straight up from her make-shift bed. It's been 2 years. Two whole years of the same nightmare. Over and over again.

Sweat steadilly rolled down her porcelain skin. Her head was throbbing painfully as she tried to erase the memories of that painful day.

She heard whimpers and then felt a wet surface run across her cheek. She smiled as she looked down at her trusty companion, Fang. He was just five months old, but he was as loyal and trustworthy as a full grown. His coat was light grey, his paws, the tip of his ears and tail were jet black. But he was special, yet shunned by the other wolves. His eyes were pitch black. It was unnatural for pups, or even adults to have black eyes.

She pet him as a silent thank you. Unlike other people, she heard him. Although, she could only catch some of his words, the simpler whines and howls. The subtle head tilts and tail angles were easy enough too. The more she listened the more she seemed to understand. It was interesting to her, that she could listen to them, and understand this complex communication.

She stared up at at the broad sky. She could see the moon retreating, and the sun peaking over the horizon. She guessed that it was maybe a bit earlier than 5am. She sighed in defeat as she stood up, grabbing her light brown sack attatched to a string, that she slung over her shoulder. Fang followed suit and gave a quick stretch, before following her deeper into the lush wilderness that was the forest.

She walked for ages. She's been walking for 2 years. Away from the past and away from eveyone she used to know. What is she really doing? She didn't know either. But that was what drove her to where she was now. She was determined to find out who she was and what she was meant to do.

It's been hours since she had started walking. Where was she going? She didn't know that too. She always had an empty feeling inside her. Something was missing from her life and she wanted to find it.

Even more hours passed and she had finally stopped to take a break. It was already noon. And she felt tired. Of course she would. She was just 11 years of age. Sitting next to Fang, she relaxed for the first time in a few days.

A rustle from the bushes ended all of that in less than a second.

Now on her feet, she stood in her fighting stance and prepared for whatever could appear. Fang, also was ready to protect anything that would harm his partner.

But what came out of the bushes, were two boys, accompanied by two cats. Both boys looked much younger than her. One of the boys had short, spikey blonde hair, and he was slightly tanned. His facial features were soft, which were a given since he was just a kid, and he had piercing dark blue eyes. He wore a plain blue tee-shirt with a pair of white shorts. Next to him, was a boy of same height, with shaggy jet black hair that reached an inch above his shoulders. He had crimson eyes and was rather pale compared to the blonde boy, but still tanned compared to her. He wore a black tee-shirt and light grey shorts.

The cats were rather interesting in appearence. The cat closest to the blonde boy had maroon fur and had white patches at various parts of the body, and it still had a baby face. The other cat, had green fur, and large bulging eyes to support the 'baby face' theory. It wore a pink frog suit and had a pacifier in it's mouth.

The two boys looked shocked, the blonde more than the black haired one. The two stared at her, and Fang seemed to wait for his partner to decide whether they were a threat to them. A reply came a few seconds later.

"Fang, down. No threat." he immediately sat down, and stared at the boys. And then the cats. And then her.

"Um-" the blonde started, but was immediately cut off by her.

"Who are you two? What business do you have here?" She asked with authority in her voice, something she learnt to use to her advantage as a little girl.

"I'm Sting, and that's Rogue. And we were just walking around and we heard someone around here, so we wanted to check it out." Sting replied, not fazed by her.

She seemed satisfied with their answer, and gave one of her own.

"This is Fang, and I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you."

**Heyo! Its fucking short, I know. But it was the best I could stretch out with the story of the first chapter, which was like 200 words at most XD **

**So how was it? Any good? Does it tickle your fancy?**

**There are probably a ton of spelling mistakes, since this writing document on my laptop deosnt have auto spell check. Really sorry!**

**Also thanks to whoever reading this that came from my old account! Man it was hard getting the amount of story followers that I did the last account. I don't know if I can even do that again! But i'll try my best to please you guys! Fucking appreciate it XD JKJK, Ok, bye guys, time to get onto the writing of the next chapter!**

**-Ruin**


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on a tree stump, watching Sting and Rogue play with Frosch and Lector in the open fields of their campsite. It's been 6 months since they met, and it's been peaceful. The four were looking for somewhere to stay and train to get even stronger. Lucy was quite tempted to make them leave that day, but looking back at it now, she was glad she didn't. They were good company, and the cats didn't seem to bother Fang.

It really was a shame that she couldn't stay.

It wasn't like she wanted to leave her new-found friends. She _had _to. No matter how many good deeds she does, she knew that she could never be forgiven for what she had done. She will never live a peaceful life. Looking back at the four of them, she was now determined to leave them. She knew it was for the best. People were after her, and she would rather drop dead than let them be in danger because of her.

Fang sat next to the stump, his tail dropping slightly as he looked towards her, whimpering slightly.

"I really am gonna miss those little guys." She sighed, her eyes still on the boys and the cats running around, having a good time.

Fang tilted his head slightly, as his ears twitched, his attention fixed on his partner as she smiled sadly at the four.

"They're just 7 years old, I can't be putting them in danger. They'll be upset when I leave, yeah, but they'll get over it and forget that anything happened. And they'll forget me soon enough too. It's for the best." She watched as Rogue chased Sting, Lector running next to him while Fro decided to sit on Rogue's shoulder. She laughed lightly at this. Sting must have said something to set him off again.

Fang didn't respond to her morbid thinking and looked back at the childish boys in front of them. What could Fang do to stop her? He knew that his partner was a determined person, that no one could change her mind once it was set. He didn't want to bother, it would just get her even more upset.

She had been training the boys in their magic, showing them how to meditate, and also how to throw a better punch or a deadly kick. But one thing she has never done, is show them her magic. She didn't want them to know how much of a monster she could be. Sure, the boys were curious at the start, and they kept bugging her to show them what she can do, but they soon backed down when they realised that she was never going to tell them anything.

Slowly, the day passed and the sky had turned dark, the stars sparkling brightly in contrast to the black surrounding them. The six of them sat by a small campfire, eating fish that were caught from a nearby river.

"Hey Lucy-san?" Sting suddenly spoke up once he finished his fifth fish.

She hummed in response, she herself was finishing her sixth one.

"I hope we can all stay like this forever!" He said, enthusiasm and hope lined his voice, and his eyes lit up with glee as he continued on, "I mean, your lessons are fun, and you're a really good teacher and friend! You listen to us, you joke with us and you take care of us! We're like a big family that will never grow apart, and we'll only need each other! No one else! So let's never leave each other behind!"

Those words were like a spear through her heart, and she felt like she would break down in tears if she tried to speak. Sting never said things like this before, but now he says it the night she wants to leave? Her heart broke into pieces and she could hear the shattering.

Soon, the boys and their cats fell into a deep sleep, and she was finally able to write her farwell note in private, and she left it on the stump that she would usually sit on during breaks, and left a pebble as a paperweight. The stump was very close to their camp, so it wouldn't be too hard to spot in the broad daylight.

She packed her things into her sack silently, and she slung it over her shouder once she was done, and woke up Fang, who had taken a nap. Looking back at her friends once more with Fang beside her, she said a silent goodbye in her head as she turned and never looked back again.

When morning came around, anyone nearby could have heard the birds chirping, and the slight breeze blowing against the leaves of the trees, along with a loud slamming sound, that was Sting punching the trunk of the closest tree to him.

They woke up at 9am. Which was a surprise since Lucy would always wake them up at 7 to eat breakfast, and then they would start training. But there was no Lucy. And there was nothing of hers anywhere. The only thing they found was a note.

_My dear friends Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch,_

_You probably already found out that I'm not here. It hurts for me to leave, it really does, but it's for the best. There are bad people after me, hunters, and I've stayed in this area for too long. They have commands to kill on sight. And if you four were targeted for being seen with me, I would be crushed. I had no choice but to go. Please understand, okay?_

_'Stay like this forever' huh? Forever is a really long time. And I'm sorry to say that I can't do that. But remeber, you still have each other. Promise me that you four will stick together, that no matter what happens you will be there for each other. _

_Try to forget me._

_Lucy, the stranger._

The longer they stayed in silence, the more difficult it was for them to process that their mentor and friend had just left them. What were they supposed to do now?

Sting decided to vent out his sadness into anger by punching the closest tree to him, as a single tear rolled down his right cheek, as he screamed in agony. Rogue too, expressed his pain in silence, his face solitude, his eyes closed and his mouth stretched into a thin line, and eyebrows furrowed together.

"Forget you? How could we do that! Idiot mentor!" Sting screamed at himself, trying to calm down, but failing badly. Rogue walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. The cats were too young to understand what was happening, but they went to comfort their partners, sitting on their heads.

That day was a very sad day for this group of friends, and all they could do was move on.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

**Its my new border okay! Don't judge XD **

**BUT BAMM! TAKE THIS DOUBLE UPDATE HIYAAAAH!**

**So it's a little longer, and I did my best, so I hope you like it? **

**Btw, I was thinking of calling my readers a name. Like how NicoB calls his fans Picky Penguins. Any suggestions?**

**Err, so I dunno if I can keep up these frequent chapters, cuz theres this adorable, and I mean you can fuck my potato chips adorable cat that lives under my block, flat, apartment whatever you call it. It's underweight, and really weak. So since I freaking love cats, I have this bag of dry cat food, so I decided to feed it about once every 3-4 hours. And once every 5 days i'll feed it canned food. And I keep a container of clean water by where it sleeps and replace it everyday. So basically i'll be writing and and just stop, and go down to feed it XD But hey, if she dies, I WILL CRY. Jk, but I will be really upset. **

**Sorry for ranting, okay on with one reply!**

**Rae:**

**Can I call you that? XD**

**THANK YOU for your support recently! Means a lot to me! Espesially with the whole 'moving accounts' shit. Thanks for being so chill about it! Anyway hope you liked this chapters re-write!**

**OKAY TIME TO BULK TYPE! (Basically not gonna update until I get two chapters written)**

**I hope you guys are okay with that! (And sorry)**

**-Ruin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, really quick, this chapter is dedicated to Shiro Inu007 Really cool person and really nice! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

She sat by the bar, her arm propped up on the wooden table top, her hand cupping her cheeck and supporting the weight of her head. Her eyes showed pure sadness, her mouth formed a thin, straight line across her face.

"Lucy? Something wrong?" Mirajane asked her, her face clearly showing worry for the blonde mage. Her eyes seemed to go wide, "Is it the seven year time skip? Did something happen while you were asleep?" She looked at Lucy up and down, looking for anything that seemed different about her other than her mood.

Ah, Mirajane. Her motherly tone was definitely a slight comfort to her problems. She was definitely the first one who set a good impression to Lucy. The moment they met she was nice to her, and didn't care what magic she had, how weak or strong she was. She truly was a role model for children all over Fiore.

"Oh, hi Mira! And no, it's nothing like that! It's nothing, really! You don't have to worry about silly ol' me." She replied, trying her very hardest to give her a smile. Of course, that didn't work, so she resorted to distracting her instead. "Hey, I think that Levy and Gajeel have gotten pretty close, don't you think?"

Jackpot.

Mirajane immediately turned towards Levy's usual seat and indeed, saw Gajeel holding a plate of iron, and was happily eating while conversing with Levy.

"AH, Red-eyed blue haired babies!" She squealed and started to daydream about Levy and Gajeel, fainting moments later. Of course, Lucy just chuckled lightly, everyone was used to Mira fainting while trying to matchmake, and went back to all her previous thoughts.

She had gotten another threat letter, and it was definitely no joke this time round. She took out the crumpled piece of paper and read it once again, looking over her shoulder for witnesses just in case. Seeing no one, she stared back at the cursive yet intimidating handwriting.

_Dear Miss Lucy of the Heartfilia konzern,_

_I am afraid that I am starting to think that you do not understand your situation. Your... nakama? Is it? They don't know you. The real you. You are a _monster. _A monster that will never be forgiven. Monsters cannot love, they cannot feel, and they cannot hurt._

_These monsters must be executed, persay. And if your nakama fell for your lies, then they 'care' for you. And they will risk themselves to 'save' you, correct? You must understand that we are a leet organisation, Miss Lucy, and we will not hesitate to eliminate all personal who may intervine with our job. I hope this gets through your mind. If these lies continue, I'm afraid that they _will_ be eliminated at once in suspition of a possible obstacle in our operations._

_We do not approve of your actions, Miss Lucy._

And that was that. No sign off, nothing. But yet she knew who they were, she knew what they wanted. It was the second letter, the first one being right before the time skip.

She knew what she had to do. She stood up, and went upstairs, to the Master's office. Mira was, obviously, still on the floor. So there wasn't anyone who noticed where she went, especially since it was early and her teammates were not yet at the guild. She arrived at the end of the hallway and knocked thrice on the large wooden doors until she had heard a faint "Come in" from the inside of the room.

She slowly opened the doors and awkwardly looked at Master Makarov.

"Ah, Lucy! What do I owe the pleasure?" He had greeted once he had looked up from his paperwork.

"Well, Master," She paused, not quite sure how to phrase what she wanted to say. Makarov had gestured for her to sit down infront of him, as he gave her a comforting smile. "Something very important has come up, and... I-I want to quit the guild." She had finished in a sad tone, she refused to make eye contact with the short man.

"Lucy..?" Makarov gave her a questioning look, his eyes sad and glazed over.

"I'm sorry, Master. But... My lips are sealed." she looked straight at him, with a burning determination in her eyes, mixed with utter sadness.

"I-I do not understand. But I do understand that you have your reasons, and that if you want to leave this guild, it must be very important." He was close to tears now. But, he used his hands to wipe them away and he asked one more thing. "Does anyone know this?"

"No. But no matter what happens to theem Master, please let them believe that I really did hate them. It would hurt less. So, please." her voice cracked slightly near the end. She knew she had to do this.

"Very well, my child. Pass me your hand."

After he removed her guild mark and had said their farewells, she was happy that Makarov's last words to her were "Good luck." She was glad since she knew that she would definitely need it. What she was about to pull off was about near impossible. But she had to try if she wanted to successfully kill all ties with them before it was too late.

Once she had reached the first floor, she was in plain sight of everyone in the guild. And soon enough, she heard a voice that she was very fond of.

"Hey, Luce! Let's go on a mission! I already picked one out!" It was, of course, Natsu Dragneel, the destructive partner of Lucy.

There was silence between them. She was panicking slightly at what she was going to respond with, or how to make it go how she wanted it to. She had to wing it, there was no time to think.

"Uh, earth to Luce? Hellooooo?" He went right in her face and gave her a wierd look. Most of the guild was pretty amused at the two, and thought that Natsu maybe did something to tick her off again. They were ready to watch the drama unfold, but they were not ready to watch what was really about to unfold before them.

"Shut up." she said, staring right into his eyes.

Natsu was taken aback with her comment. Sure he's seen her pissed before at him for doing something wrong, but he knew he didn't do anything this time. "Huh? Lucy, what did I do?"

By now the guild was watching, but no one fully understood what happened between them. There was a complete silence for a few moments while she tried to think of a response. She had to be careful in what she chooses to say. Knowing Natsu, he would probably take half of the things she _could_ say the wrong way and still not be mad at her. Five seconds passed and she knew her time was up. She had to say something_ now_.

"Oh, what? You think I _want _to go on a mission with your loser team? Dream on Spit-Breath." It hurt her to say such things, but it was to protect them. "Please, I would rather drop dead than see this half-ass guild as _my_ family!"

"Lucy, what's happenin' to ya? This is a joke, right?" Natsu seemed a bit desperate, and he was completely confused as to what was happening.

"No, I'm not! Oh, and by the way you and your joke of a team can go on your suck-ass missions. I don't need you all anymore, you were all pig-farts anyway. Someone like me can very easily live without any of you! You're all a bunch of losers anyway! And who in all of Fiore need losers in their life? No one, zip, nada."

"Lucy," Erza now stood from her seat, and walked towards the two mages. "Is this _really_ how you see us?" Her face was stoic, but her eyes held disbelief, and she wished that this was a sick, sick, joke.

Lucy snorted and waved her hand in the air lazily, "Who would lie about something as plain and simple as that? I'm really lucky that I'm not going to be around this garbage dump any longer."

Lucy then continued to saunter to the guild doors. As she turrneed back around, she could see the looks of disgust and disbelief the guild had. And that was what she aimed for. Some members that were closer to her were a bit more surprised than disgusted. But she could only ask for so much.

She then showed her bare right hand to everyone in the guild. "I won't be needing to see you bags of trash anymore." She turned around and open the doors, and she said one last thing before walking out of her former guild.

"Don't miss me."

**BAM Waddup! Ehh decided not type the next chapter immediately after this, so hi! Sadly there WILL NOT be an update tomorrow. My mum will be home and she plans to take me out somewhere for most of the day. Of course, some of it will be typed out, but not the whole thing.. probably. Maybe.**

**LETS PLAY THE "HOW MANY TIMES DID RUIN TYPE 'OF COURSE' IN THIS CHAPTER" GAME!**

***Not important, but does anyone watch RWBY? I'm interested to know.**

**So how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Wanna vomit? **

**Eh, I try.**

**REPLIESS:**

**-Rae:**

**Yayyy! Hi Rae XD**

**-rolulove4ever:**

**KNOCK KNOCK WHOS THERE? ITS AN UPDATE WOOOOO! And thank you, I tried!**

**Okay then, time to start on the next chapter while I'm ahead!**

**!Still need a name for my readers! All ideas are welcome!**

**-Ruin**


	4. Chapter 4

She continued walking, forwards and forwards, never looking back. She had to stay strong, fight tears, and keep on moving onwards. This was the way she lived, and this was the only way she knew how to live. It was a lonely life, but then again she was used to it. The past few months with Fairy Tail was absolute bliss to her. It was wierd at first, she was wary and wasn't used to people. But then she got to know everyone, and she loved it. She loved her new home. But she knew, deep down that she would never be able to stay.

This was her life. People from the past, and the present, no matter how long she stays, she always has to leave them. Faces come and go, life goes on and she had to accept this.

She reached her apartment, her body seemed to move on its own, while her mind continued spinning down a tunnel of depression. What now? She quickly snapped herself out of her pity party and shook her head vigorously, trying to get a hold of herself. She took in a big breath of air and cleared her mind. She had to move on, keep walking, head up and proud of where you are. But she just wasn't.

She started packing her more modest clothing into a small bag. Seeing that there weren't a lot, she still had space for other things. She put in her toothbrush and toothpaste, and stuffed in a pouch with a hefty amount of Jewels in it.

She turned to look at her box of letters to her mother, it laid on her dresser, not standing out. She wanted to take them with her, but it would be dead weight she had to drag with her everywhere. She then got an idea in her mind, and so she quickly went over to take it, and put it in her bag.

Giving the apartment a swift lookover, and determining that nothing important was leftover, she slung the bag over her shoulder and left.

After talking to the landlady, and telling her that she was free to have anything that was left in the apartment, she headed for the alleyway right next to her apartment building.

If anyone else had walked into the alleyway, they would have been greeted with a low growl and they probably would have run away, maybe even piss their pants. But Lucy was instead greeted with a happy 'yip' and a ball of fur came crashing right into her, knocking her off her feet, and onto the rough floor of the alley.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" She laughed, petting the overjoyed Fang.

It's been a few weeks since they've seen each other. Fang has been living in the alley ever since Natsu had first broke into her house. Fang was in the house, but was luckily not found out, since he was mixed with Lucy's scent, as was the apartment. They took no risks, and agreed for him to stay in the alley, after convincing an unwilling Lucy, of course. She knew he could hunt, so she wasn't particularly worried about his food. As for water, there was the nearby river. She missed his company, and he missed hers.

"Partner!" He barked happily, running in circles around her and licking her cheek.

"C'mon Fang, we're leaving." she steadily stood up, starting to walk first, out of the dark alleyway.

"Huh?" He tilted his head to the right slightly, as he stood up to follow her. "Where are we going?" He looked up at the back of her head, his eyes still not adjusted to the brightness of outside the alley.

"Well, we're going home."

After hours of walking, they finally reached Star Light Forest by sun down. The forest was definitely nostalgic to the both of them. This was the forest where they first met Sting and Rogue. Along with their cats, Frosch and Lector. Lucy did some quick math, and came to the conclusion that they would both be 19 this year. She sighed. Of course they just had to be older than her in the end.

After a bit of trekking, they found it. Her favourite stump. She looked around and was a bit surprised when there were seven bouquets of flowers. Out of habit, she identified the flowers in order, like she would as a child.

Striped carnations, white tulips, anemones, pink roses, apple blossoms, white carnations and the last bouquet was a large bunch of red and white roses.

She was a bit taken a back by the scene, and took a few steps back, taking in the sight. She let herself fall to her knees, and Fang rushed up to her side, not quite understanding what was going on. Tears freely fell from her eyes, as she struggled to stop them. Fang started to freak out, whimpering and folding his ears back while pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do to help her. She just couldn't take it anymore, and she just cried, letting out all the pain from leaving the guild, missing seven years of her friends' lives, her father's death, leaving her first friends behind, and from what she had done that started all of this.

All she could do was let the tears fall as she stared at the bark of the stump, the words 'We miss you' carved into it.

**Okay, it's short I know, but I just really wanted to get this chapter out before 12am for once XD Tell me if it's still okay? And holy carpsicles, today was so COOL! A friend of mine put a good word in for me to the head of this organisation that takes care of the stray animals! They were letting people of age volunteer today, AND I GOT PERSONALLY ASKED TO VOLUNTEER EVEN THOUGH IM UNDERAGE ADSTUYGHJKGSVB **

**I got to meet all the cats that they knew, and I got to feed them and know all about them! it was so cool! But it was really sad that owners actually abandoned kittens! And even cats that the owners felt were too old. But maybe when I'm old enough I'll go and sign up to help! Okay, enough rambling for now.**

********For the curious minds, yes, the flower part does have a reason for being there. And if anyone was interested, here are the respective flower meanings! (Yes I do know a lot of flower meanings, DONT JUDGE ME!)**

**-Refusal**

**-Forgiveness**

**-Fragile**

**-Admiration**

**-Promise**

**-Remeberance**

**-Unity**

**I'm sorry for geeking out on you. AND HOLY SHIT I WANT TO CALL YOU GUYS DRAMA LLAMAS, BUT IDK ASDFGHJKL DAN HOWELL ARGH LIKE OMG XD**

**Anywhos, ONTO THE REPLIES!**

**-Shiro**

**Trust me, I had to force myself to type each word out, I felt so bad for typing that chapter. But honestly I really feel bad for Lucy, because I can sorta relate when she knows that she always has to leave her friends in the end. :( But then again, that LIFE. Yay. -.- Thanks! I try my hardest, and I'm glad you got dedicated! And here you go, One chapter!**

**-rolulove4ever**

**Hmm I should really try and shorten your name somehow XD Any ideas? But thanks! I wanted to make it as far away from cliche as possible! So it's cool that someone actually likes it :D**

**-Rae**

**Heyo! Well, I guess thats for you to find out! And for me to think about! XD I'm typing as I go, and it's worked out so far!**

**-FlyingDoll4**

**Oooo, interesting name :3 AND YES THE POWER OF YOUTUBE GOOOOO! I'm so tempted to use that name! That, or Crayons! XD I doubt anyone would get that referance, but it's for shits and giggles! Oh, whos ur favourite character from RWBY? Combat and Personality? I'm in this debate with my brother and I'm getting as many people's answers to prove him wrong XDI'm curious anyway!**

**-AlwaysAFairyTail**

**Oh, HI! NICE PERSON DETECTED! Haha, jkjk, but thank you! It's just amazing to have such nice people supporting me! *Sheds tear* I'm not crying... **

**!STILL ACCEPTING NAMES FOR MY READERS :D ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**

**I'll see you guys!**

**-Ruin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Critism is welcome, but just typing that it sucked without any AOIs is just a fucking dick move. I don't mind that it's to me, I'm used to it since this is technically my second story. But if you said "chap _ sucked" on a new writer's story, thats just being a complete fucking dipshit. Some people just have no fucking empathy.**

She was exhausted, yet she was surprisingly still standing. Her eyes had gone red and puffy, her nose was stuffed, and her cheeks were tear stained. Her tears had gone, there were none left to shed, and yet she still felt horrible. She told them to forget her, didn't she? So why? Why wont they just stop trying to hold on to something that can't stay? Questions raced in her head, not letting her even have a second to herself.

Fang was definitely worried. He paced next to her, back and forth, not sure what to do. She was his partner and yet he couldn't help her when she needed it. Soon enough, he couldn't take it anymore, and he howled. He howled as loud and as long as he could. He sang a sad wolf's song. One of fear, loneliness and confusion.

She heard it, loud and clear. Neither times did he stop singing when she had slowly looked at her companion. She slowly kneeled down beside him, and sat down on the long grass. She would listen. And she would understand. She wanted to cry again, but she knew she had to be strong for him, she never wanted him to howl such a sad song ever again. And that was a promise.

His howls had finally stopped, and he practically bounced around her before resting on her lap. They spent a long while like that, and Lucy just spent her time watching the clear blue sky. If only life could be that simple. But of course it wasn't.

"Oi, who's there?" She heard a deep voice say from a few metres away from her, maybe somewhere in the bushes.

She quickly but silently stood from where she was and got into a fighting stance. Her magic was a bit rusty, since the last time she had used it was months before the time skip, but she knew she could probably still beat the crap out of anyone who picked a fight.

"Show yourself." She said casually, but was ready for anything.

Surprisingly, whoever it was actually came out of hiding, with quite the shocked look on his face. Well, their faces.

"Lu..cy?" The blonde asked, struggling to believe the person standing in front of him was real. His mouth was open, and his eyes almost bulged out of it's sockets.

The raven haired boy seemed just as surprised, his eyes widened and mouth opened slightly.

"Sting? And Rogue?" She wanted to scream, to run, to hide from them. But she couldn't. She looked at the ground next to the boys, and confirmed that it really was them. "Lector, Frosch.." She trailed off. She wanted to find the words to explain that awful day, but she was at a complete loss.

One word kept running through her mind, over and over again, in a constant loop. "Run." She took a staggering step backwards, "You're a monster" and then one more. "They won't forgive." She broke out into a full-on sprint towards the thick forest, and Fang ran next to her, as if he could hear what she was thinking.

"LUCY!" She could hear Sting scream her name and she heard four pairs of feet running in her direction.

"They will never forgive."

She ran even faster, now using her raw magic to power her legs, and her lungs to take in even more air.

"LUCY! COME Back..." Their voices seemed to fade away in the distance, as she got further and further away.

She kept running, and running, faster and faster. But did she want to run? When will she stop running from her life? She slowed down, and her magic seemed to drain away, as if locking itself away from her reach.

She was suddenly stopped by a large hand, and it grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop and turning her to look at her pursuer.

"Please," She stared into his crimson red eye, it seemed to hold sadness, and it was glazed over, as if he was about to cry. "stop running."

"I-" She wanted to just break down and apologize for everything, but of corse she was cut off immediately.

"We aren't mad. We wont shout. So, please." Rogue looked down at his feet, his hand still held on to her arm tight enough to keep her from running away.

"I'll stay." She said softly, her voice almost cracking, and Rogue slowly let go of her, and by now Sting had already caught up, the exceeds with him.

"Lucy-san, why are you running from us? You don't like us, do you?" Frosch squeked out, his voice small.

Lucy had to force the tears back in at his words, "No, it's not that, Fro." She tried her best to smile, but it looked more like a grimance. "I thought that you'd be.. you know, mad. That you guys would... hate me." She was drowning herself with her thoughts, and it was suffocating. But she snapped out of it when she felt something on her leg, and she looked down by feet.

Frosch was hugging her leg, and the two boys seemed irritated at her, Sting more so than Rogue.

"Are you kidding me?" Sting said, looking straight at her.

"We could never hate Lucy-san! Fro likes Lucy-san a lot!" Frosch exclaimed, hugging Lucy's leg even tighter, not wanting to let go.

Lector piped in as well, "That's right!" one of his paws were raised in the air as he said that.

"So we're good, right?"

She looked at Sting in confusion. "Huh?" Was here most intelligent answer. And was also the only thing she could say without wanting to burst into waterworks at their heart-lifting explanation.

"Well, it's sorta late, and you have got to tell us everything after you left! I mean, you left me, the amazing Sting, you know." His cocky attitude shone through, as Rogue seemed to have an urge to slap him silly.

She seemed to laugh a little, "Hey, you weren't this cocky when I left. And Rogue, you weren't this reserved!" She remebered that Sting would be overly self-confident, but not cocky. He would like to play pranks on poor Rogue, and he would always blow a fuse, and shouting along the way. Rogue never had a bang covering one eyes either. And Sting never had that scar. She stood in silence, listening to Sting ramble on a little, as she slowly took in the changes, and realized just how much she had missed in the years.

The mood had lightened immensly, and even Fang seemed happy for Lucy. That she no longer felt the need to run from these four anymore. And she even had a small smile dancing on her lips, as she just listen to the converstion between the two boys, although it was mostly one-sided.

"So, Lucy!" Sting seemed to drop the whole conversation and turned his attention to her.

"Mm?" she hummed lightly, enjoying the nature surrounding her, the lush trees and blooming flowers.

"Celestial Magic, huh?" He looked at her, slightly behind him and Rogue.

She remembered what she was sent. '_If these lies continue, I'm afraid that they __will__ be eliminated at once in suspition of a possible obstacle in our operations.' and she will not let that happen. She swore to keep them safe when they were younger, and she is not keen on breaking that promise. Ever. It was either the truth, or their lives._

_"Nope." She replied simply. She was hoping that she would never have to tell them, but considering the situation, there were no choices, only one long pathway._

_"But Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail is a Celestial mage, what do you mean 'nope'?" he was confused, and so was Rogue. The exceeds were confused as well, listening to their conversation while they walked next to Fang._

_"I'm a Wolf Hybrid. Well, more simply put I'm a Wolf Slayer." She said it like it was nothing, as if it was putting on a single sock._

_At this point they had walked back to their old camp, and the boys had stopped walking completely, to turn around and stare at her with a blank look on their faces._

_"Did I say something wrong?"_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Im really scared that I'm gonna get bored of this story and stop writing, so I may start a second story OR if anyone reading wants to collab, you can pm me :D Im more active now, so I doubt id abandon a collab during the holidays.**_

_**WABAM! I'm sorry it's late, but I've been really busy with drawing requests, volunteer work and my insomnia. :c **_

_**AND IF YOU AIN'T GONNA SAY ANYTHING NICE, THEN DONT. FUCKING. SAY. ANYTHING. If you're gonna leave a review on someones story saying you don't like it, THEN AT LEAST LEAVE HELPFUL TIPS FOR THE WRITER TO IMPROVE ON IT. **_

_**Really if you're gonna review anonymously (basically 'guest'), I suggest you make it useful that can help the writer make their stories better. I had to learn to deal with the gunshots the hard way, and it really did suck. So, please?**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**-Rae**_

_**Thanks! I'm sorta helping out more and the amount of work is fun, but it really keeps me busy!**_

_**-Chrystal210**_

_**Yay! Same here! RoosterTeeth is awesome for making it a thing.**_

_**-Poppyflower of Stormclan**_

_**Yayy! Thank you! Oh, you have? Well I don't really know cuz it really was a spur of the moment idea, but I'd wanna read whatever story it is! I'd love to see how similar the author's thinking was to mine!**_

_**-Vincenziia**_

_**Really? I honestly didn't mean for it to be sad at first. But then my mind started thinking of random ideas and I went with it!**_

_**-rolu**_

_**Really doesnt seem like smth they'd do, huh? XD but hey, it's fan fiction!**_

_**-guest**_

_**Yes, how very charming.**_

_**-FlyingDoll4**_

_**Name? Do u mean when I was asking for names? If yes then it's basically so I don't have to keep calling my readers.. well, 'readers'. I really wanna change it up and call you guys a diff name! To give a unique-ness to you guys! But for RWBY, what ep are you one? And my favs are Ren, Mercury and Ruby. C:**_

_**-FairyTail555**_

_**Aww, thank you so much! It's a huge improvement from when I first started out in my opinion! Oh, and here's an update!**_

_**-Shawsky**_

_**I AM IN LOVE WITH UR PROFILE PIC. But like I said, it was a weird idea in my head and I went with it and made it a sad chapter instead XD**_

_**!ACCEPTING NAMES FOR MY READERS C: ALL SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!**_

_**-Ruin**_


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you're like us, but you slay wolves?" Sting inquired, as they now sat by a fire like they used to.

When she had heard his choice of words, she immediately reached her hand out to smack his forearm, using quite a bit of strength, might I add. "Idiot! I do not slay wolves! I protect them!" She shouted at him, loud enough to hurt her own ears, that were much more sensetive than the two boys. She winced slightly afterwards, and sighed.

"Well, the magic is called 'Wolf Slayer' you know?" He said, trying to irritate her, finding it fun.

"Actually, the correct term is 'Wolf Hybrid' or how Nadare put it, I'm a 'Beta', the one protecting the head wolves, and the little ones. I doubt Dragon Slayers are to same." she had put it simply, and didn't even notice when she had said Nadare's name. Old habits die hard.

"Nope. But hey, who's 'Nadare'? Another Wolf Slayer?" Sting was still pretty shocked at her reveal, this was definitely new to him. Even Rogue was a little taken aback by this, but he decided to stay silent and let Sting ask his questions.

Lucy cursed under her breath for letting herself speak of his name unknowingly. But she replied nontheless. "He was my mentor. Well, more like a father, but he did both jobs well. He was a wolf, and I was his pup."

"Wait," Sting looked at her with disbelief, "Aren't wolves extinct? The only type of wolves I've seen are the souless ones in dark forests."

"Well, if dragons aren't extinct, then it'd be obvious that wolves aren't either. They're just hiding from the hunters. And also, the souless wolves are actually wolves who have passed with an overwhelming grudge." She had said smartly. As a Wolf Hybrid, she was taught the different wolves, and how to tell the good from the bad.

"Okay then, last question," Sting said, looking at her, "assuming that it's similar to a Dragon Slayer, then you have an element?" He watched as she nodded her head in agreement. "Then what's yours?"

She paused, and thought for a little while, before answering, "Ice. I think."

"Whats with the 'I think'?" Sting was a little shocked to say the least. It was her own magic and yet she wasn't sure?

"Well, it's complicated. Whatever, I'll explain it some other time." She gave up trying to explain her life story to him. She was appreciative of Rogue who stayed silent, and was happy when Sting just sighed and didn't ask anything.

It was a while in silence, the three of them under the dark night sky, and their companions were a bit away, playing with each other in the lush green grass. It was like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. It had been so long since she had seen the four, and she was so happy that they didn't hate her. That she was forgiven. She let her eyes stray up towards the night, and she started to name all the constellations in her head, laughing lightly when she would recall the amazing memories with her celestial spirits. She knew that she wouldnt stop fighting with them even with her Wolf Slayer magic. She wont abandon them like that. She looked up at the moon, and then back at the two boys.

"Hey, it's late. Don't you guys have a guild to go to?" She said, her eyes lingering slightly on Sting's guild mark.

"Oh, yeah I forgot we were on the way back from Koren. I guess we do need to go.." His words drifted, and he looked towards Rogue, who gave him a frown in return. They didn't want to leave. She just returned to them, and now they have to leave? "Isn't there any way you can come with us?" he seemed to beg, not wanting to let their dear friend go.

She sighed at them. She just muttered under her breath about how stubborn they were, only to realise that she probably influenced them to be that way.

Sting looked at the back of her right hand, quite surprised to see nothing on it. "Where's your guild mark?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed together, frowning.

She looked down slightly, watching herself wiggle her toes slightly and said in a calm voice, "I left."

The two could sense the sad atmosphere, and Sting didn't really want to say anything, he didn't want to worsen her mood. But surprisingly, Rogue spoke up for once. "You can come with us and join Sabertooth?" it sounded more like a question than a suggestion, but then again, not many people could even tell when he was happy or sad.

Her head shot up in shock, as she stared at Rogue slightly, she definitely didn't expect Rogue to be the one to say something. "But, it's rude. Plus, why would they let an ex-fairy stroll into their guild and just casually ask to join? Its nonsensical."

"Are you serious? Of course they'll let you join! C'mon, please? It's gonna be boring without you around!" Sting pleaded. Definitely unlike him. But he really wanted her to come along, and there was no doubt that days at the guild would be less boring.

"I dunno guys. I'll think about it, okay?" she sighed, sure, she wanted to go, but she wasn't sure if she was okay with a whole guild knowing her magic. It sort of scared her, and she wasn't usually scared of anything. "I promise, once I've made up my mind, I'll go over there and tell you guys, okay?"

Sting frowned and folded his arms, "Fine.." He knew it was better than her flat out saying no. So he decided to be at least a bit more understanding. Rogue wasn't happy either, as he waved goodbye and walked off to get Frosch when she waved back at him. "You'd better decide soon." Sting said, starting to walk to where Rogue went.

"I will."

And with that, they left for Sabertooth. It was late, but they had told them that they'd be back the next day, so they had no choice but to head off. They took a midnight train to Iwayama, and had gotten there by noon. It was a four hour ride, but they had fallen asleep and had ridden three times from Magnolia to Iwayama. Frosch and Lector had to wake them up, and then Lector had to drag Sting off the train while Frosch helped Rogue to walk.

When they had finally reached the guild doors of Sabertooth, it was already one in the afternoon. It only took so long since Sting had gotten distracted by food, and they decided to stop for lunch, with the help of Frosch who asked Rogue nicely if they could stop to eat.

Of course, Sting being himself, kicked the doors open and they were welcomed by their guild's barmaid. "Welcome back guys, how was the mission?" She asked, as she cleaned a wine glass with a wet cloth. The barmaid was a pale girl, her straight, jet black hair that reached her shoulders had a white ribbon, keeping it in a high ponytail, and her fringe that was swept to the right was just above her emerald green eyes that looked towards the duo. She was wearing a simple white A-line dress that reached just above her knees, and a pair of black flats. She also wore black and white bracelets on her right wrist, and her guild mark was located on her neck, directly above her right colarbone.

"It was ok, like usual. Hey Master's in his office, right?" He asked her, Rogue right behind him.

She put down the glass and the cloth she was holding and replied, "Yep. Why? Something happen?" she asked curiously.

"Nah, just need something from him is all." He replied casually, and started walking down the stairs to Jiemma's office.

Once the two had reached his office, and got permission to enter, the stood in front of the guild master, not bothering to sit down in the old chairs.

"What did you two need?" He asked, not stopping in his writing.

"We know an ex-fairy who quit, and we think it would be in your interest to let her join. She's a Celestial Mage and Wolf Slayer, and extremely powerful." Sting deadpanned, he wanted to put in a good word for her, and at least have Jiemma know that she was strong.

"Is this true?" He asked, his writing slowing down slightly, and he glanced at Sting once.

"Yes, she is very strong. We know." Rogue spoke up for the first time in the conversation.

Jiemma thought about it for a while, it was rare for the Twin Dragons to suggest a new member, and if they were to say she was strong, then she really must be strong.

"Accepted."

**HEY! Been a bit unmotivated with the lack of reviews, but beggers can't be choosers.**

**!IMPORTANT!: So, I think some of you guys misunderstood, when I said 'bored of this story' I meant that I was scared that I would, not that I am! I'm just a little scared that if I continuously write this story, I'll stop enjoying it and start seeing it as a chore. And I'm scared that my ideas will start to go bland soon! So that was why I wanted to know if anyone wanted to do a collab!**

**!If anyone wants to start a collab, go ahead and pm me, I'm down!**

**Anyway, sorry it was late, I was a little busy watching new anime suggested by Misty Chronexia! His suggestions are always so awesome, and I accidentally got caught up! **

**Replies:**

**-rolu**

**Yep, I mean, people think fan fiction is weird, so why not embrace it? XD**

**-Guest**

**YYASS RWBY *HIGHFIVES***

**-FairyTail555**

**Yay! Thank you, and yep! Well, technically a Wolf Hybrid, but I'll let it slide.**

**I'm so glad that you enjoy it! And there is no way I'm stopping this story again!**

**-Kimboslice98**

**Yes, I will take it to heart and keep going! *insert battle cry***

**-animation art2000-2013**

**For the reader maybe XD But to me it's honestly the most boring story line ever.**

**!After a few convincing PMs, I wanted to know if I could start calling you guys crayons! There is a specific meaning behind the name, and if you wanna, go ahead and guess the meaning! I'll aplaud you, no like literally I will start clapping at the moniter, if you get it right!**

**-Ruin**


End file.
